


The Newcomers - Reader/Shulk (A SSB Fic)

by raokimerateresia



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Originally a self-indulgent thing I wrote two years ago and is now a complete fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raokimerateresia/pseuds/raokimerateresia
Summary: Across almost all Worlds in the Multiverse, there is a place known for holding an amazing fighting tournament every few years; that is the Smash World, and said competition is known as the Super Smash Bros. tourney. Characters from the most recognized games are invited to participate in it, and this year's tournament has a very special fighter in its ranks- you.One would usually not expect much from an event like this; maybe just some fun matches, a few friendships here and there and nothing else. That's why no one would think that they would also get to know new ways of feeling faith, fear, despair. Or love.On a starry night, you meet a mysterious boy with a sword capable of meddling with existence itself. Not only will he become a friend and companion, but maybe something much more.A soul filled with the deepest darkness is planning an attack. Perhaps there is a way to avoid it, or perhaps there isn't. That's what you two will see.Main Keys:-(Y/N): Your Name (Please imagine this key is your name/nickname)-(G/N): Game Name (Please imagine this key is the name of your Game/World)





	1. The Smash Mansion

_It feels nice to be accepted here._

(Y/N) stood in the beautiful balcony of her room in the Smash Mansion, a place recognized across the multiverse, due to it being the place where the most famous fighting tournament was held every few years- The Super Smash Brothers fighting tourney. The most popular characters from each videogame world were chosen and sent to the Mansion, and for the newest competition, (Y/N) was among them.

As she watched the stars in the night sky, she remembered how just a few days prior, a mysterious envelope appeared in her mailbox; it was completely white on one side, but on the other there was a seal shaped like a Smash Ball, the most iconic item in the tournament. Immediately, she called all her friends and companions, but she didn't need more than to show them the envelope.

That same day, they held an amazing celebration for her.

A couple of weeks later, a mysterious man stood just outside of (Y/N)'s house. Nobody questioned it. Just by looking at him, they knew that he was one of the people in charge of escorting the selected fighters to the Smash World. He had this unknown aura of mystery around him.

When (Y/N) was ready, with all her things packed, she waved to her friends as she and the man walked away. She wondered, how would they go to the Mansion from there? Though, it wasn't long before that inquiry was answered.

The mysterious man stopped walking. When (Y/N) noticed, she did too. They were in the middle of nowhere, far away from any civilization. The man took out a walkie-talkie from his pocket and turned it on.

"Fighter (Y/N) has been escorted. Requesting an entrance." He muttered.

 _An entrance?_ , she wondered. A few seconds later, that inquiry was also solved. The walkie-talkie received a response.

“Request accepted.” An unknown voice spoke through the device. (Y/N) had no idea who it was. The voice was that of a man, and it was also rather elegant.

Suddenly, a strange light appeared before them. It was small, too small, but it soon grew in size, enough for a person to walk through. A portal, that's what it was. The man moved aside, allowing the girl to approach.

“It is preferred that outsiders to the tournament do not know how Smashers are sent to the Mansion,” he said “We like to keep it as something special for the fighters.”

He motioned for (Y/N) to step in.

“It's perfectly safe,” he spoke again “After you, miss. I'll take care of your luggage.”

(Y/N) nodded, handing her bag over. She approached the portal, and walked right into it. The light took her in, and she could feel how she floated towards her destination. It was quite a strange feeling, but it was also rather nice, kind of like an embrace.

She was on her way to a completely different universe from hers. She didn't know what kind of people she would meet, if she would make friends, or if they would just train, fight and go home. In any case, she was excited.

In a matter of seconds, she was standing on a sidewalk, in an unknown world. Just across the dark streetway, lighted up by only a few yellow streetlamps, loomed an enormous and regal building. The realization of where she was standing in that mere moment hit her.

The man who had escorted her appeared by her side a moment after, carrying her bag.

“Welcome to the Smash World, miss (Y/N).” He said. They walked towards the building.

The Mansion had twin doors with a stained glass that formed the same image that sealed the envelope she had received before. However, nothing could be seen through, even though the lights inside the mansion were on.

“I don't think anyone's awake right now...” (Y/N) said, looking at the dark building, dimly lit by the streetlamps.

“That’s what it looks like,” The man replied “But trust me, it’s not. You go, miss. There's still a fighter and a couple of assists I have to escort.”

“Thank you.” (Y/N) said, and smiled. The man handed her bag over.

As he walked away, he muttered a few words through the walkie-talkie again, and a new portal appeared. He was gone in a few seconds.

(Y/N) stared directly at the door, appreciating the beautiful colors of the stained glass. She took a deep breath, it was time to step in and face whatever was coming.

She knocked on the doors loud enough so that whoever was in there could hear. But instead of someone receiving her, the doors opened on their own. It was so dark outside that the lights inside blinded her for a few seconds.

When her sight got used to it, she almost had a heart attack when she saw what was waiting for her inside- a humongous, fancy hall. There was a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, along with two huge staircases that lead up to two very well hidden corridors, and an equally huge window that covered the entire wall. All around the room were several paintings of the Smashers across the years, along with decorations such as fancy swords and vases.

But that wasn’t all, no. Literally every single fighter was there. Yes, _all of them_. And they were a lot. (Y/N) knew that most of them were veterans from previous tournaments, but there were also many newcomers such as her. Of course, she also knew of those who had retired for one reason or another, but they were still invited to visit the Mansion during the holidays and to watch the tournament.

And then… everyone started cheering when they saw (Y/N) standing in the threshold. She was dumbfounded. How long had they been waiting for her arrival?

The competitors calmed down when two men made their way through the crowd. They looked like they were twins; both of them were wearing fancy suits with purple bowties. But what distinguished them were the hairstyles- one of them was carefully styled, and the other was wild but still elegant- and that they wore one glove instead of two. The man with the wild hair wore his on his left hand, while his sibling wore his on his right.

They stopped right in front of (Y/N). The ruckus then ceased.

“Miss (Y/N), correct?” The one with the careful hairstyle spoke. His voice was equally elegant as his appearance. (Y/N) nodded. The man smiled warmly. “Welcome to the Smash Mansion! You can refer to me as Master Hand, or only Master if you wish. I am the organizer of the Super Smash Bros. fighting tourney. It is an honor that you accepted our invitation!”

The fighters started cheering once more. Master Hand turned to them and kindly motioned them to calm down. When they were quiet again, the other man, the one with the wild hair, spoke too.

“Hey! I am Master's younger brother by seven minutes,” He said. He was clearly much more laid-back than his brother “You can call me Crazy Hand, or just Crazy for short. I'm not much for formalities as you can see!” He laughed… quite loudly. After a second or two, he calmed down and continued talking. “But anyways, thanks for accepting the invitation. Welcome to the tournament! We’re hoping to make it BIG this year!!”

(Y/N) looked at everyone for a few moments. It was her turn to talk now. She cleared her throat before speaking. A little blush appeared in her cheeks out of shyness. There were so many people looking at her in that moment, she felt like a celebrity. And perhaps she was.

“Everyone... Thank you so much for having me,” She began speaking. “I could have never imagined there would come a day where I would stand here, with you all. Let's give our best in this tournament!”

Master Hand allowed the Smashers cheer for as long as they wanted now. (Y/N)'s heart was beating fast, and she was overcome with an incredible joy.

So many characters she had heard of were present, greeting  _her._  So many famous people she never would've thought she'd ever meet! How exactly did the stars align for them to choose her? She didn't know, but she was grateful.

Confetti started falling from the ceiling. They really planned a warm welcome for her! Maybe it had been like this for all other newcomers, but it was still very, very special. The fighters stopped yelling and cheering after a couple of minutes.

Master Hand took the word again.

“Well then, everyone, I recommend you all to go rest now,” He said. “Remember the tournament begins in a couple of weeks, and training will start soon too!”

“Mhm! Go sleep, y'all!” Crazy Hand added. The Smashers bowed before the twins, and then began walking up the two enormous staircases at the end of the room. When they reached the end of the stairs, the fighters turned to their side, depending on the staircase they took, and entered the hidden corridors to the rooms.

The twins turned to her.

“We'll guide you to your room. It’s a bit of a maze in the corridors.” Master said, smiling. “From now on, you are part of our family, (Y/N).”

This made (Y/N)'s heart flutter. She smiled back.

She grabbed her luggage, as the twins began walking up the right staircase, and followed them into the corridor, which branched into three smaller corridors with several wooden doors by both sides, each with a little sign next to them with the names of the fighters living in them.

They walked for a few moments until they reached the end of the corridor. There was fancy window on the wall, but it was so dark outside nothing could be seen, sadly. The sign next to one of the doors was still blank.

Master Hand took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He then handed it to (Y/N).

“Please make yourself comfortable,” He said, opening the door for her. She carefully stepped in. The floor had a very fancy red carpet, and there was a very nice smell of fruits in the room. It immediately made (Y/N) feel cozy and at home.

“Have a good night, (Y/N)!” Crazy said as he and his brother took their leave.

“Thank you!” She replied, and closed the door after the twins left.

The room was rather luxurious, having a small living room with a really nice TV, a comfortable sofa and a table. There was even an AC up and running. Even deeper into the room were two incredibly soft-looking beds, and drawers next to them. There were also two personal bathrooms. And between the beds was a twin door made of glass that lead to a balcony.

(Y/N) dropped her stuff on one of the beds and stretched as she approached the glass door. It had two small golden knobs. She turned them and opened both doors at the same time. A warm breeze hit her face softly, and the sound of waves reached her ears. She walked to the balcony, realizing that the Mansion was right beside the ocean. Still too dark to see anything, unfortunately. She looked up, and in the distance she saw the lights of a city on what seemed to be an island. She placed her arms on the railing.

“It feels nice to be accepted here...”

She looked at the starry sky above her. Everything had been overwhelming, but she was happy.

After a few minutes of enjoying the warm breeze and the crashing waves, she went back into the room and closed the doors to the balcony. The humidity quickly dissipated thanks to the AC.

She opened her luggage and put her clothes inside her chosen drawer, then got ready for bed. Her weapon was placed next to the drawer.

“From now on… I’m a member of the family…” she repeated Master's words as she got in the bed “Their family… my family…”

She smiled, and as she slowly fell asleep, a smile donned her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name is Memie, and this is my first work here. It was originally posted in Wattpad under the same name, but due to stresses of life I discontinued it. But now that I've gotten hang of things once more, I decided to take it up again. It was originally planned to be just a dumb, cheesy love story, until I wrote more and more and it became this huge, marvelous thing that I wanted to work on and nothing else. Sadly, that never happened, but there's always second chances.
> 
> The first chapters of this fanfic were very lazily written originally, so my current goal is to revamp all of them and post them here, along with finishing the story as a whole. I really hope that this time I can live up to my word and finish this project I've been longing for two years!
> 
> Thank you all to those who followed me here from Wattpad, by the way. You are a big part of the reason I decided to continue this story.


	2. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after (Y/N)'s arrival at the Smash Mansion, and of course, making some friendships is in order!

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore gradually became louder as (Y/N) slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was a bit blurry for a moment, but it quickly adjusted to the light. She saw herself an unknown room.

As she got out of bed, memories of the night prior filled her mind: as she walked away from her home with the man escorting her, the portal she walked through, and the beautiful welcome the Smashers and the Hand siblings had given her.

Her heart began beating fast as she changed into her usual attire. She wasn't in her house anymore, let alone her world. She was now in the marvelous Smash World, just a few weeks away from participating in the greatest fighting tournament ever.

“I still can’t believe I’m not dreaming…”

She was startled out of her thoughts by her grumbling stomach. She didn't eat anything for dinner last night, of course. She took the key to her door, which she had placed on top of her drawer, and headed out.

Once she was outside, she closed the door behind her, and then locked it. Turning around, she saw light coming out of the window next to her door. She could finally fully appreciate the outside of the Mansion: behind the sidewalk, everything was filled with tropical trees and a lot of flower beds, along with very regal streetlamps. It was beautiful.

The sound of another door opening startled her. She turned around and saw a young man with soft-looking white hair walking out of the door next to hers. (Y/N) took a quick peek at the sign next to the door.

_Robin & Reflet_

Her stomach grumbled once more. She cleared her throat.

“Uhm... excuse me?” She tried getting the man's attention. He quickly turned to look at her.

“Oh, hey! (Y/N), right?” He asked. He seemed very kind “My name is Robin. What can I help you with?

“Hi, Robin,” (Y/N) replied, a bit shy. “I was wondering if you could help me find the dinning room or wherever you have breakfast, if that's okay?”

“The cafeteria? Sure! I was heading there, in fact,” Robin replied “I usually go with my sister, but she went ahead today.”

“Oh, you have a sister?” (Y/N) asked as they started walking.

“That’s right! You read our sign, right? She's Reflet,” Robin replied, kindly. “We’re twins.”

“Ah, like the Hands?”

“Yeah, but in our case, she’s the older one.”

They made their way across the corridor. A few other Smashers were also just getting out of their rooms. They all greeted each other gladly, they were like neighbors who had known each other since forever. Well, technically, a few were.

The way to the cafeteria wasn't long. When they exited the corridor, they went down the staircase. Robin guided (Y/N) through another almost completely hidden corridor that was in-between the staircases. After a little bit more walking, they reached a metallic twin door, which Robin opened.

“After you, (Y/N)!” he said, moving to the side.

“Thanks!” (Y/N) replied, stepping in. Inside it was even more incredible.

The cafeteria was huge, with windows that covered the walls almost completely, which allowed the people present to admire the garden. There were pillars with TVs hanging on them, and one of the walls had an enormous buffet bar along it. In the back of the cafeteria was yet another glass twin door, this one leading to the garden.

“Woah... this is amazing!” (Y/N) said, following Robin to the buffet bar.

“I've been here a while but I still don't get used to it.” Robin said, handing (Y/N) a plate.

“I think I won’t ever, either!” She replied, starting to place some food on her plate. The buffet had a lot of different dishes from each Smasher’s world, giving it a lot of variety and opportunities to combine foods.

After that, Robin guided her to the table he usually sat at, together with three blue haired people- two men and a girl-, and another white haired girl. They sat down.

“Hey guys! This is (Y/N), I hope it's okay if she sits with us.” Robin greeted his friends.

“Don't worry, it's totally okay, Robin,” The white haired girl replied, then turned to (Y/N). She was identical to Robin, wearing the same attire and all. “My name is Reflet, I’m Robin’s sister.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” The other girl greeted (Y/N). She was a bit taller than Robin and Reflet, a bit of muscle visible in her arms. “My name is Lucina.”

“Sure, the name's Ike, just don't be messy, okay?” One of the other two men spoke. He was buff, with a cloth tied around his head. He was the taller one in the group.

“He's joking, (Y/N),” The other man chuckled. He was shorter than Ike, around Lucina’s height, very slender too. “I am Marth, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

(Y/N) smiled.

“Thank you all! I’m glad to meet you too.”

They started eating their breakfast, while also making small talk, getting to know (Y/N) a bit. She got very surprised when they told her Robin and Reflet were children of a king, but they cut ties with him. The only thing that didn’t surprise her was that Ike was a mercenary; his looks gave him away on that one. Same with Marth and Lucina being related. They got to learn a bit of (Y/N)'s story too.

When breakfast time ended, the Smashers were dismissed to do whatever they wanted to do. (Y/N) decided to meet the rest of the fighters and try to make friends with as many as she could, but if she knew something, it was that she would hang out with Robin and his friends the most. She was very happy she had been accepted so quickly.

_From now on, you’re a part of our family_ , those words resonated in her heart. She felt relieved. And so, (Y/N)’s first week in the Smash Mansion passed quickly, meeting new people, making friends, learning to not get lost in the mansion, feeling home. Until…

The night that marked the end of her first week of living in the mansion, a very well concealed speaker on the wall turned on as (Y/N) was approaching the staircase to go to her room. It wasn’t hard to find it after hearing the very loud yelling coming from it. It was Crazy Hand.

“SMASHERS! A newcomer has arrived!” He exclaimed. “You know what to do! Prepare the confetti canons!”

The speaker turned off as soon as the announcement ended. And suddenly, all the Smashers rushed into the main hall, full of excitement. Everyone started muttering, some even placing bets on who it would be.

“Two newcomers in a row? That's exciting!” (Y/N) heard someone say. Had it been the same when she was arriving? “We usually wait a month…”

“I heard they come with a couple of Assists too!” Someone else exclaimed. “I wonder how they will help out while in battle.”

Master Hand and Crazy Hand hurried down the stairs and motioned everyone to calm down.

“Save the cheers for them!” Crazy exclaimed.

The expectation and suspense grew with each second. Suddenly, three figures appeared behind the stained glass on the doors.

“Here they come!”

Everyone shut up, and there were three knocks on the doors. A few seconds later, they opened on their own.

Everyone immediately started cheering and greeting. (Y/N) was the only one who kept mostly quiet, only clapping. She knew she was shy, but in the inside she was very excited, just like everyone else.

And then she saw the new fighter. A tall, blonde boy wearing a black sweater under a red vest, and a very strange pair of shorts. From his back hung a very curious-looking red sword with a hole in the middle. Just like her a week before, he looked very shocked at the welcome.

Behind him, there was a taller man with dark skin and long, dark brown hair, with a bit of stub on his chin, and very fancy clothing. He also had a sword on him, but his was a regular katana. And she almost failed to notice the strange fuzzy creature that was with them. It was small, and had extremities bigger than itself that allowed it to… hover over the ground?!

When everyone calmed down, the Hand siblings approached the new trio. As they introduced themselves and welcomed them to the Mansion, and to the tournament, the boy quickly glanced around, looking at the fighters… and suddenly locking his sight with (Y/N)’s.

His eyes were a very beautiful shade of sky-blue, but there was something... odd. A faint glow emanated from them for a few seconds.

“What the-“

(Y/N) was about to question herself when she felt a humongous headache brewing at the back of her head, and her sight went white. She started hearing unknown voices, and very quick images flashed past her. She could make out some of areas of the mansion in them, and the boy was in all of them.

She heard laughter, and words she wasn’t able to understand. She could comprehend a few but there were too many voices speaking at once. What the hell was going on?

And then, as quickly as they came, they all dissipated, leaving her with nothing but pitch black in her sight, and one single voice she could understand. She knew this voice. And she hated it.

“I’ll be there soon, (Y/N).”

She didn’t feel the moment her body hit the floor.

 

 

 

When (Y/N) woke up, she was tucked in her bed, back at her room. She was still wearing her usual attire, but her hair had become a mess. The lights in the room were turned off, and it was also very humid and warm. Why were the balcony doors open?

She got up from the bed and walked towards them to close them, but stopped in her tracks as she spotted a figure resting their arms on the railing, looking at the starry skies. (Y/N) approached as quietly as she could, but he was faster. The blonde boy turned to look at her, with a smile of relief on his face.

“You’re awake. Thank goodness.” He spoke. He had a heavy british accent in his voice. (Y/N) was confused for a bit.

“What happened to me?” She asked. Her throat was sore and dry from her unconscious nap.

“You fainted during our welcome,” He replied. “Master and Crazy helped me carry you here. I would’ve lent a hand but I think I exaggerated on my luggage...”

He chuckled quietly. He was very cute. She tried remembering what happened before she passed out, and the strange vision she had during the event crawled into her mind. She shivered, pushing that thought away.

“Don’t worry about it, but thank you anyways.” She smiled. “So, I’m correct to assume you’re my new roommate?”

The boy nodded, then turned back to the railing, inviting (Y/N) to join him in stargazing. She approached and also rested her arms on the railing, looking up, listening to the crashing waves. A faint shooting star passed by.

“…so, what’s your name?” The boy broke the silence, curious.

“Oh! I’m (Y/N),” she replied a bit too quickly, and she noticed. She hit herself with a hammer in her mind.

“(Y/N)? That’s a very pretty name!” the boy said in response, his smile growing wider. (Y/N) flushed a bit.

“Heh, thank you,” she replied. “And what’s yours? I don't think I got to hear it.”

The boy took a deep breath of the salty, warm air.

“My name is Shulk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this chapter was originally very clumsy, but I really want to make this a more serious story, so I scrapped that and wrote an entirely new paragraph to replace it, along with a few new bits and pieces in the chapter as a whole. In any case, I hope it is of your enjoyment!


	3. Heart-warming Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having received two newcomers in such a short time, feeling their respective welcomes weren't enough, the Smashers decide to have a little, more organized celebration for them.

A huge crash was heard in the room. (Y/N) awoke abruptly, forcing her eyes open. She slowly sat up, turning to the source of the noise. She saw one of the drawers had somehow fallen, with its contents all over the floor, making a mess. She didn't recognize them as hers, and quickly remembered about the boy she had met the night before. And he was there… right below all of that.

(Y/N) hurried out of bed to help him get the drawer off him. The crash had been quite loud, that must’ve hurt a lot.

He was trying to push the drawer away but all the clothing made it ridiculously difficult. (Y/N) got to him.

“Hang in there!” She exclaimed as she put all of her strength into moving the piece of furniture away. How was this thing so heavy? Between the two, the task became simpler. The boy then emerged from a pile of sweaters and vests.

“Gah… thank you, (Y/N),” Shulk greeted his roommate, with a lot of pain in his voice. “I tried opening that thing but it got stuck. Guess I pulled too hard. Sorry you had to deal with this mess.”

“Don’t worry too much about it!” (Y/N) replied, cheerfully. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

Shulk chuckled in response.

“Guess you’re right. Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning!” (Y/N) replied with a smile. “You should get dressed so we can go get breakfast.”

“Alright! I’ll be ready in a flash… right after I pick all of this up.” Shulk replied, looking over at the pile of clothing on the floor. (Y/N) giggled, and left to go get dressed.

 

 

 

(Y/N) and Shulk finally walked out of the room. As they closed the door, the one next to them opened. (Y/N) quickly recognized the silver hair and black coat.

"Hey, Robin!" she greeted. The tactician turned to her and waved.

"Hey, (Y/N), I see you're early today too." he replied, and then turned to the stranger. "Hmn? You’re roommates with the newcomer?”

Shulk smiled.

“That’s right. My name is Shulk," He greeted. “Nice to meet you!”

“My pleasure! I’m Robin.”

(Y/N) watched as they introduced themselves, smiling. Robin had been her first friend in the Mansion, and she was glad he was going to be Shulk’s too.

"How about we three have breakfast together? The others from my world must be waiting at the cafeteria.” Robin then said, scratching his head.

"That's fine by me!" (Y/N) replied and grinned.

"Alright. You two guide me to wherever it is we're going to." Shulk said and laughed. Both Robin and (Y/N) chuckled, and then began walking.

As they made their way to the cafeteria, they asked Shulk a bit about his world. Everyone in the mansion came from extremely different places, but he was the first one from his own.

He spoke to them about the Bionis, a titan locked in a timeless battle with another titan, and also home to his race, the Homs, along with countless others. He then spoke about the Mechonis, the one his home had always fought against; it was a vast land without life, habituated by nothing but murderous machines known as the Mechon.

He then talked to them about his sword, and how it was the only weapon that could effectively damage Mechon. By this point, they were walking the corridor that lead to the cafeteria. (Y/N) and Robin were deeply interested in knowing more, but they had reached their destination. Maybe next time.

The three entered the cafeteria together, and the second they stepped in, everyone turned to them, especially to Shulk and (Y/N).

A lady with long blond hair covering her right eye entirely stood up from her seat holding a small cup full of juice. It was Rosalina, accompanied by her Lumas, who were flying all over the place. She was very beautiful, almost breathtaking.

“Hello, you two. I know it’s a little sudden, but all of us Smashers wanted to give you another, more calm welcome on this perfect morning,” She spoke. There was a little echo in her voice, making it sound divine and very pleasant. “We have never gotten two newcomers in such little time. That’s why, on behalf of all of us, I welcome you to the Smash Mansion!”

Everyone clapped when she finished talking, her little Lumas flew around, throwing sparkly stardust all over the floor. Robin grinned and pushed (Y/N) and Shulk towards the center of the room. Suddenly, the doors opened again.

"Turning back on us, guys? You could’ve invited us!” Crazy Hand and Master Hand walked into the room. They were both very elegant, even though Crazy’s hair was very out of place. Master Hand chuckled.

“I appreciate you all taking the time to make a more organized meeting to greet our two newest fighters,” Master spoke. “I know the sudden calls to the hall are exhausting. We’ll work on a schedule for them.”

“But leaving that aside!” Crazy exclaimed as soon as his brother finished talking. “Let’s take this as an opportunity to try out this neat trick I’ve been working on! I call it… Super Smash Cake!”

He clapped twice, and from the center of the room a table with a huge cake on it emerged. Everyone looked at it dumbfounded. It was _humongous._ Master shook his head with a smile.

“Modifying the layout of the Mansion without my permission to give everyone a very wonderful looking cake, brother?” He said, looking over at Crazy, who just shrugged with a very goofy look on his face. Master just chuckled quietly. “It better taste delicious.”

Everyone began chatting with each other as Robin and Reflet began serving slices for everyone. This was going to be a very exciting breakfast!

 

 

 

The day quickly passed.

Just like (Y/N), Shulk befriended many of the fighters, but ended up hanging out with her and Robin’s group the most. Dinnertime came, and everyone gathered in the cafeteria once more.

The food on the buffet bars had been replaced with lighter but equally delicious dishes, along with a few desserts. Crazy Hand stood beside, proudly stating he had prepared them, making everyone a bit doubtful if they were safe to consume, until Master intervened, confirming that his brother was in fact a wonderful cook and desserts were his forte, in fact.

Everyone sat at their usual tables, and it felt like a normal dinner, as always. But what they didn’t know was that the Hands were planning something a little bit special for this occasion.

As Lucina told a very elaborate joke, Marth and Ike enjoyed a slice of lemon pie each. Reflet had finished her plate before everyone else, and listened very carefully to the Ylissean princess. Meanwhile, Robin and (Y/N) had once more begun questioning Shulk about his world. He had told them a lot of the basic things, but they were very curious as to daily life in his home, Colony 9.

As he talked about the Anti-Air Batteries, an explosion was heard outside, and the lights went out. However, the dark didn’t last long, as more explosions were heard, and colorful lights came in from the windows.

“Fireworks!” Someone who stood by exclaimed. Everyone immediately stood up and hurried to the huge windows that covered the walls, and they all were greeted by beautiful, colorful lights covering the sky. When one died out, two more appeared, and so on. The colors were all different, and each was more beautiful than the previous.

"This is amazing..." (Y/N) heard a whisper from her side. Turning to look at the source, she saw Shulk mesmerized by the beauty of the fireworks. She smiled kindly.

"You don't have fireworks in your world?" she asked.

"No, no. We do. It's just..." the boy muttered, trying to conceal a noticeable joy in his voice. "I had never seen so many, and so colorful."

(Y/N) chuckled.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything." She said, looking back at the skies. Beside her, Shulk nodded.

The fireworks kept coming and illuminating the sky to no end, the show lasting until very late hours. Really, it seemed the Hand siblings always had an ace up their sleeves.

 

 

 

The smashers returned to their rooms, feeling as if they had been crushed by a wave of excitement, tired and some almost falling asleep in the middle of the hallway. (Y/N) was no exception. She stretched as she and her roommate arrived at their door.

"See you tomorrow, guys." Robin waved at them as he and Reflet entered their room and closing the door. The other two nodded as they headed inside theirs, each then going to get ready for bed. After a few minutes, they emerged from their bathrooms and got in their respective beds. The room was dark, with a soft moonlight coming in from the balcony doors.

"Good night, (Y/N)!” Shulk yawned, quickly falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

“Night, Shulk,” the girl replied, tucking herself in. “I hope tomorrow can be as perfect as today.”

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore slowly lulled her to sleep.


	4. Sparring Buds and Weird Cartoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks after Shulk's arrival to the Smash Mansion, optional sparring and training sessions before the tournament begin.

Small droplets of sweat ran down (Y/N)'s forehead as she barely dodged an incomming attack from Little Mac. She ran across the Battefield looking for a moment in which to strike her opponent, who stood there watching and anticipating whatever she was planning to do. After a few loops around the boxer, she decided that it was enough running around. She waited until his back was in front of her before she jumped in an attempt of a sneak attack of sorts, but sadly he was faster.

"Sneaking is not nice, (Y/N)!" Little Mac exclaimed as he dodged the attack. (Y/N) was surprised, and had a very little moment to react and start delivering several blows to the other. Some hit, some didn't. Suddenly, Mac grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her behind him. She landed on the floor with a loud thud, trying to quickly get up. (Y/N) shook her head, trying to focus, but she was quite literally steaming hot. Her damage percentage was probably above 100% by this point.

Little Mac rushed to her, about to deliver the final blow.

"Stay back!" (Y/N) exclaimed as she activated her shield and did a quick movement to rush out of Mac's way, who stopped in his tracks after realizing she was gone. Seeing herself right behind her opponent, she saw a perfect chance to strike. She charged and was about to release the hit, until...

"Have you ever seen a... COUNTER?!" Little Mac exclaimed as he timed his movements perfectly to avoid being damaged, and in the process, counterattacking (Y/N) with such a brutal force that she immediately went flying off the stage, ending their sparring match with the explosion that signaled (Y/N) losing her final stock. As (Y/N) was brought back to the stage by a floating platform, a portal appeared in the middle of the field. She jumped off the platform and approached Little Mac.

"That was quite an intense sparring match, wouldn't you say?" The boxer crossed his arms with a smile. "When you said you wanted to go all out I was surprised, since it you still aren't too used to how battles work."

"I know I might've been a bit too straightfoward," (Y/N) replied scratching the back of her head. "But still, thank you so much for training with me!"

"Anytime, pal."

An elevator to the training gym in the attic of the Mansion had been activated a couple of days before, accessible from the platform the staircases in the hall lead to, concealed just like the corridors to the dormitories. To activate it, one just needed to stand still in the very center of the platform for a few seconds, and then a small section of it would start moving up.

They crossed the portal, and in the blink of an eye they had returned to the gym, where a few other fighters were training their movements on some Sandbags. There were all kinds of training machines in the room, accessible for anyone and everyone. In In the back of the room was the portal (Y/N) and Mac arrived from, and right behind it was a huge window that showed the Battlefield, the only stage that was used for sparring matches. Standing by the window was Samus.

"Nice work out there you two," She greeted. "I was expecting something a little simpler, but you seem to like heating things up, eh (Y/N)?"

"Sparring match or not, I always give it my all!" (Y/N) said in response, smiling. Samus and Mac chuckled.

"We can see that!" Little Mac replied. "In any case, it was fun. And now we gotta get going. We promised the Duck Hunt guys we'd pass by their place to play some... well, Duck Hunt."

"See you later, (Y/N)." Samus said, and then she and Little Mac walked away towards the elevator. (Y/N) waved as they left.

 

 

 

"So this is what the garden looks like." Shulk muttered to himself as he exited the door at the back of the cafeteria, the one that lead to the gardens of the Smash Mansion. It was quite a beautiful place, breathtaking to anyone who had never seen such a beautiful mix of tropical and non-tropical plants, accompanied by several fountains, pathways and the like. Sadly, for Shulk, who had seen the wonders of the Bionis and the Mechonis, it wasn't quite a surprise. Nonetheless, of course he thought it was a beautiful place.

He approached what he assumed was the center of the garden, decorated with a fountain bigger than all others. There was a statue of a little girl with long hair on a side ponytail on it, holding a very strange staff. He walked towards it and sat at the edge, looking at the trees and the clear skies above. It was a very peaceful feeling, and it reminded him of his home, Colony 9.

After sitting there for a few minutes, taking in all of the scenery, he heard someone approach. Looking at the source of the sound, he saw no one else but Princess Peach, holding her parasol and a tiny object in her free hand. She took notice of Shulk and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Shulk," her voice was soft and cute, much like her appearance as a whole. "Enjoying the sights of the garden?"

Shulk smiled back at her and waved.

"Yeah. It reminds me a little bit of my home." He replied with a grin. "It's also full of gardens and flowers around the residential area, but I've never seen so many kinds of plants together like this."

Peach giggled.

"Me either. The Mushroom Kingdom is very simple looking compared to the Smash World; guess that's one new wish to ask for." She said, and then dropped what she was holding into the fountain. Shulk watched as it fell into the water and sank to the bottom of the fountain. He was a little bit confused.

"Princess, what was that?" He asked. Peach looked at him.

"It's a custom from our world to drop golden coins into fountains like these," She replied. "Supposedly, if you make a wish while you do it, it'll come true!"

"That's quite the interesting custom, we don't have anything like that in my world." Shulk said in response, looking at the golden coin in the water with a little bit of melancholy in his eyes. Everyone he had met had so many customs and traditions, it was amazing to see how different he was from everyone else, but it was also a little bit sad; he felt a little bit left out. Peach seemed to notice this. "And what did you wish for, Princess?"

Peach giggled as she put her index finger on her lips, as if telling Shulk to be quiet. She smiled.

"It's a secret!"

 

 

 

(Y/N) exited the cafeteria, right after bumping into Peach and Mario and having a short talk with them. Probably, out of all the Smashers, they were the ones she was the most amazed to meet. She headed through the front door and made her way to the very well hidden hallways that lead to the rooms of the Smashers. What better way of closing off a day full of heavy sparring than by eating dinner and spending the night in her room? Maybe there was something good on TV tonight, or maybe she could just goof around. Maybe Shulk would be there to have a chat or something!

As she reached the end of the corridor, she felt something drip on her face. Sweat, perhaps; she  _did_ make a long way from the training gym to the cafeteria and then to the rooms. A shower was in order, clearly! She stood in front of her door and opened it, and immediately afterwards she dropped herself on the bed, not even stopping to turn on the lights. Just five or so minutes of rest before that so awaited shower.

"Man, if a little sparring session got me this tired I really need to shape up for the tournament..." (Y/N) muttered to herself as she stared at the ceiling, followed by silence. The AC made the room feel extremely cold that night.

All of the sudden, the door opened, followed by that smooth accented voice belonging to (Y/N)'s roomate.

"Hellooo? (Y/N), you here?" He asked, turning the lights on. The girl stood up and waved in response, sweat still dripping from her face, or at least she hoped it was.

"Right here! How was your day?" (Y/N) replied cheerfully as she always did. She hadn't seen Shulk all day, not even when in the morning. By the time she was awake, the boy had already left the room. She honestly felt a little sad about it, Shulk was probably the person she wanted to spend the most time with, even though they were roomates already. Perhaps it was all the curiousness she felt about him and his world of origin. She shrugged that tiny tug on her chest off and smiled towards her friend.

"Eh, nothing really special," Shulk replied as he dropped himself on his own bed as well. "Just some walking around the Mansion and the garden. Really pretty place! Had a chat with Princess Peach, too." He continued rambling as he took off his red vest and shoes, leaving them on the floor. Messy boy. "You?"

(Y/N) stretched her arms over her head. "Sparring, got my butt handed to me by Little Mac. And hey! Talked to the Princess too, along with Mario."

"Oh yeah, I've seen Mac. He's hecking tough," Shulk said, turning to look over at his roomate.

"Mhm." (Y/N) hummed. Sweat kept dripping from her face, even though she had waited enough time for it to have dried off. Exasperated, she ran her hand through the specific area it was coming from, only to be rewarded with a hoirrble sting. A wound. She yelped in pain as she looked at her hand; not sweat but a little bit of blood was on her hand. Surprisingly enough, that was the only memento from her sparring session. Shulk jumped a bit, startled.

"Everything okay?" He asked, a bit worriedly. (Y/N) looked at him.

"Yeah, just a little cut, no big deal." She said in response. "Though it stings like hell. I'll just take a bath and it should clean off." And with that, she stood up and walked to the bathroom, waving to Shulk right before closing the door behind her.

Shulk reacted a little bit too late; he waved back when the door had already been shut. He sighed as he heard the shower turn on. Of course, they were roomates, and they spent most of their time together, even though they had only known each other for a few weeks. With the tournament getting closer and closer, it seemed, or rather felt, as if they didn't hang out as much anymore; not even Robin was as free nowadays, spending his days practicing his magic spells with Reflet. (Y/N) was his first friend, he felt a bit disappointed that schedules were separating them a bit.

He headed to his own bathroom to wash his face, and hopefully that sad feeling away too. The cold water and soap splashed on his face, immediately making him feel a bit fresher, even though the AC was going strong. He reached out for a towel, and as he dried his face off and put the soap back on the shelf, he noticed a tiny pink box. Bandaids. An idea popped into his head as he grabbed it and headed out to the living room, turned the TV on and waited.

 

 

 

"Alright, I'm back!" (Y/N) greeted as she exited the bathroom a little while later, already wearing her pajamas and with a towel on her shoulders. From the small living room in the dormitory, Shulk greeted in response, with a bowl of popcorn sitting on his legs.

"Welcome back!" He said, lowering the TV's volume a little bit so his friend could hear him. A funny cartoon of a cat and mouse chasing each other was on. (Y/N) approached curious.

"What are you watching?" She asked, sitting down and taking a small handfull of popcorn. Shulk shrugged.

"Something from the Villagers' world, I think? Dunno. Has their logo in the corner though." He replied, pointing to the screen, and evidently, there was a tiny transparent leaf with a missing part there.

"Well, they ARE pretty cartoony. It matches them." (Y/N) said after eating the popcorn she had grabbed. Shulk chuckled and agreed.

And they kept watching the show for a while. Being from very different worlds, they didn't comprehend why two house animals chasing each other was as fun as it was, but they didn't complain. It was simple and lighthearted. It had been a few days since they had spent time together as they were in that moment, and they were enjoying it very much. Every few minutes one of them interrupted to comment devious ways the cat could catch the mouse, but the other replied with how the mouse could escape from that, and then they laughed, agreed to it, and went back to the TV.

After half an hour or so, Shulk suddenly remembered the box with bandaids he had stumbled upon. He reached into his pocket for it and took a single one out, getting rid of the wrapper.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" He muttered, a bit embarassed. The girl turned to him.

"Yeah?"

And then, Shulk reached his hand to her face, sticking the bandaid in place. Her cheek was warm and soft.

"Just so it doesn't get infected. We could go to Mario so he could patch it up properly, he's a doctor too, right?" Shulk said, nervous, but smiling. He knew that it was a bit sudden, but hey, (Y/N) was his friend, and he wanted to do at least something for her. (Y/N) nodded, a bit shy too.

"Thank you." She muttered, and when Shulk nodded and went back to watching the TV, she placed her hand right where Shulk's had been. Her heart was pumping a bit too quickly. Once again, she tried shrugging it off, but it didn't go completely.

Sighing to herself, she continued watching that strange cartoon with Shulk by her side until both of them passed out at the late hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, totally didn't forget about this even though I had three weeks of vacation. Stresses of life, the usual stuff that stopped me from continuing this story back on Wattpad. Also the fact that I apparently forgot my login info there, making me unable to access the chapters to know how they go so I had to make a new account just to read them (and I have come to the conclusion that my reading back then was terrible). Originally, this chapter was titled "A Soft Caress", but that was too cheesy so I changed it.  
> In any case, finally an update. I'm sorry for the delay;;

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Memie, and this is my first work here. It was originally posted in Wattpad under the same name, but due to stresses of life I discontinued it. But now that I've gotten hang of things once more, I decided to take it up again. It was originally planned to be just a dumb, cheesy love story, until I wrote more and more and it became this huge, marvelous thing that I wanted to work on and nothing else. Sadly, that never happened, but there's always second chances.
> 
> The first chapters of this fanfic were very lazily written originally, so my current goal is to revamp all of them and post them here, along with finishing the story as a whole. I really hope that this time I can live up to my word and finish this project I've been longing for two years!
> 
> Thank you all to those who followed me here from Wattpad, by the way. You are a big part of the reason I decided to continue this story.


End file.
